DKR: Negative Dimensions
by skysky2112
Summary: Yuri/Futa. Faced with a duty to her kingdom, and a duty to her heart, a knight must travel to an alternate world to save her princess, with the help of herself and another princess. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**D.K.R: Negative Dimensions**_

**Hi people, heres a little spin-off of my current story, D.K.R (Demons, Knives, and Ramen.) sorry if I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while sorta having trouble in writing it, so to make up for it, here's a little spin off like thing, still in the same world of D.K.R, but with an added alternate universe to the current alternate universe…really hope this is a good idea**

**Mental skysky: of course it's a good idea; I mean alternate dimensions inside OTHER alternate dimensions, its Dimenseption!**

**Normal skysky: This is a bad idea, isn't it?**

**Mental skysky: yep, but hey let the good readers decide! Don't count yourself out now! **

**Normal skysky: yeah, so hope you guys enjoy, btw I don't own Naruto, or anything else mentioned in this, other than the story idea.**

**Mental skysky: So if you can, please read and review for they will help us greatly, since the writing might suck**

**Normal skysky: HEY! **

**Mental skysky: Enjoy!**

**INNER tenten**

_Mental Thoughts_

Normal speech

** Chapter 1: Parallel Universe**

They say that there are worlds beyond our own, worlds where the other side of the coin wins. Where there is another you, another version; a boy, a girl, a lizard, or in some cases a blimp or lobster even. The possibilities are endless, any time, any place, anything you could imagine, there is a world for it. These worlds, however, don't tend to acknowledge the existence of another, sometimes not knowing they are there or just flat out ignoring it. But every hundred or million millennia, two worlds tend to bump into each other, and like a love at first sight couple, strange and wondrous events take place…

It was an average snowy day in the kingdom of Konoha, the grassy hills and dirt roads were covered in a blanket of white, and the medieval aesthetic was shown heavily throughout the valley. The large and wondrous castle in the center of the village towered above all the smaller buildings, but not in any way intimidating, but welcoming. If one were to walk to the top of the hill road and were to look out to the village, you would know instantly that once you reached the settlement, you would be welcomed with hospitality and warmth. The kingdom was ruled by the fair and glorious female King Kyuubi, the queen/king of the foxes, with her wife Kushina, and their beautiful daughter, Princess Nari. Now one may wonder, if the King is female, how could they have a daughter? It would be an interesting topic, if this world had any men, which it did not. Instead, the male gender was replaced with the gender of the Futa. This world did not have the excessive wars for power, conflicts of religion, or any form of turmoil. For without the testosterone filled, brash and egotistical arrogance of males, the world was in peace.

But just because there were no wars, did not mean that everyone was happy. No, some still were lustrous for power, and would use any means to achieve it, even if it involved sinister plots.

'Yesss…that will do perfectly…' thought the snake like being in the dark lit room. Her skin was pale, un-humanly pale. Her features would remind someone of a snake; slited eyes, pointed teeth, and a look that was screaming slime. The woman was in a dark brown cloak, with a hood above her head, as she worked on her newest experiment. She had recently learned of an old magical spell, one where the user could travel to new worlds, worlds that were similar to their own, yet at the same time, were different in their own rights. 'Yesss…I could send the princess to one of these worlds, then when the king and queen become desperate to find their princess, I shall come promising them her return for the crown…yesss thisss will do perfectly…' the evil women thought before adding 'and when they do surrender the grown, I could simply banish them to the other world as well…or better yet, kill the king and take her wife as my own! I could always use a new slave…since that last one with the duck butt hair had grown boring and dull.' She thought of her old slave, a girl who had come to her seeking power, in return for her allegiance. She didn't last long; she was too…spoiled, to truly give her any amusement. But Queen Kushina, the most beautiful women in all the land as her own, she would never grow tired of her. As the evil women finished planning and preparing, she set off to the castle to snare her pray.

Meanwhile, the Princess was currently trying to keep from being down. She was next in line to rule the thrown after her parents, and with that she had expectations she was required to meet, find a bride to be the queen and be given the rule of the land. She was already considered as beautiful as her birth mother Kushina, all though she did not think she could rival her. And her being a futa had spread rumors that she would be as 'big' as her other mother, the king. Because of these she had already had a fallowing of fan girls all wanting to be the future queen, much to Nari's did not want a bride who only loved her for her possession, but a bride who loved her for her for herself. But she rarely spoke to anyone, it would be an amazing feet if one could get her to talk for more then just short statements. If one were to talk to her, one would need to have a good amount of patients, for the girl was terribly shy, often preferring to remain quiet and not be in the spotlight. She would keep to her self and usually spend a lot of time reading in her room, or learning an instrument, or things that non-futa girls would be busy with. Her mother, Kyuubi had tried to get her into more outgoing hobbies; sword play, sports, horse back riding, even gambling! But unfortunately, she would often bring herself down and tell herself she couldn't do those things, due to a low self esteem and a rather awkward form of social skill, she would keep herself confined to her room, alone.

This was how she was right now. Alone, no one to keep her company, for she had sent the maids and handmaidens away awhile ago. That was when she heard a small hissing from the door. Looking to the door way, she saw smoke begin to rise from a crack in the floor, as she slowly got up to investigate, she was stunned by a bright white light, a thunderous boom, and then blackness as she passed out into unconsciousness, as she heard the faint snake like maniacal laughter of someone who sounded as evil as evil could be.

Outside the princesses chambers waited a girl dressed in a simple brown leather military shirt with a single metal chest plate above her breast. She had short brown hair that was done up in two hair buns, which would remind one of a panda. She had a bow strapped around her chest with a bow quiver full of arrows. She was the personal guard and friend to the princess, one of the only ones she really had. Her name was Tenten, and was the best of the best in Kyuubi's army, she could wield any blade, use any bow, and could strike any enemy to the kingdom that was in need of a good crushing. But although she could vanquish any enemy, she could not bring herself to conqure the war of love. She was in love with the princess she was charged with protecting, and it was commen knowledge by everyone who looked at them. The way she would often gaze at the princess when she wasnt looking, to how she made sure she was always protected. She was fully in love with her timid nature, her cute and harmless personality. Today she had promised herself that she would confess her feelings and the gods be damned, she would do it.

'Go on you can do it, lady Haruno and lady Hyuuga have told you how to you simply need to act!' her consciousness told her. As she raised her hand to knock on the princess door, She heard a thunderous clap and saw smoke rising from the bottom of the door. It took her less then a second to draw her blade as she kicked in the door way to be suddenly blinded by a bright white light and the sound of the princesses scream. "Princess!" she screamed before being struck in the head, falling into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**D.K.R: Negative Dimensions**_

**Hey readers, new chapter of DKR:NR **

**M.S: You know the usual disclaimer.**

**N.S: I do not own any of Naruto, Assassins creed, or any other series that may be mixed into this. **

**M.S: If we did, we wouldn't be here and you wouldn't be reading this. So please read and review and help this half assed excuse for a writer**

**N.S: Why are you here again?**

**M.S: Because without me you would have the most boring intros ever. And besides, this is a parallel universe story right? Then you need an anti you! **

**N.S: …so why are you really here?**

**M.S: *Face vaults* because your conscious kicked me out**

**N.S that's what I thought.**

**INNER tenten**

_Mental Thoughts_

Normal speech

** Chapter 2**

Today was a sad day for the kingdom of Konoha. Not only had the princess disappeared, but now it seemed that the people might lose their benevolent and glorious king. It was only by coincidence that the weather that night was a thunderstorm. Inside the castle at the center of the kingdom, the ruling couples were in their private chambers, the king comforting and cradling her crying queen. Kyuubi was dressed in a simple dark red robe; her fox tails spilling out from the bottom, her hair was undone and fell freely down her back. Her arms were wrapped around Queen Kushina protectively, as she cried into her shoulder. The news of her daughter's disappearance had hit her hard, unfortunately, unlike Kyu, Kushina wasn't ready for the blow, having not been raised by a somewhat high class family, and Kyu knew that it would have been a miracle if her daughter had not experienced some form of danger, just as she had when she was young. Her escort had been ambushed during her travel to the neighboring kingdom of Suna. It was her mother's attempt to once again find a 'proper' mate for her to succeed the thrown, and would be a great alliance for the two nations. Unfortunatly, things did not go as planned, and a group of bandits, the Akatsuki, if she remembered correctly, had surprised the soldiers who were protecting her. They were all killed, and she was taken hostage by them, and was their prisoner for three days before her mother and her soldiers had saved her. That day, Kyu promised herself that when she had her own daughter and was the king, she would make sure this would never happen to her and would protect her from any threat possible.

After the news of Nari's disappearance, the King and Queen had demanded anyone with any knowledge of what happened to either step forward or be executed, which was the first time the threat had ever been used. Unfortunately, no one had any knowledge of what had happened, except for Tenten, the princess's personal, and obviously infatuated, bodyguard. Albeit she didn't see anything other than a loud explosion and a blinding white light before she was unconscious but her memory of what happened wa s helpful. Sarui and her former student, the kingdoms sage and self proclaimed super pervert, Jiri, were able to find the markings of a spell on the floor of the princess's room. Upon further study they were able to find out that this was the work of a spell that was used for sending the user's targets to different worlds similar to their own.

Sarui and Jiri already knew who was behind, for there were only two people other people who could pull a spell such as this off, and one of them was the castles medical expert and the 2nd most beutifal non-futa women in the kingdom. That only left Sarui's 'other' student. The snake wiken, Orochi.

King Kyu of course had already suspected this, for earlier after the beginning of Sarui and Jiri's investigation, the snake witch had come before the king and queen, "I hear you have lost your child my great king, how…unfortunate" she said in a slimy manner. "What do you want you treacherous snake, why should I let your presence pollute my kingdom." Kyu said with her voice cold and full of venom. "Why my liege, why mussst you be so harsssh to an old friend" she said, emphasizing her 'S's like a snake. "I offer an sssolution to your problem." She said before chuckling to herself. "I can return you your daughter, asss safe as can be." She said before resuming her chuckling "In return...you sssurrender the kingdom to me along with your beutifal wife as my queen" she said before her tounge suddenly launched from her mouth to the queens face. It was half and inch from her face before Kyu had it between her hands in a death tight grip. "AHHHHH! NY TUNG! TIB NE NY TUNG!" The witch wailed before Kyu let go of it sending it back to its host. "Get out of my kingdom, if I so much as here you are still her by nightfall I will send my fox hounds on you and make sure your ugly head hangs from my wall for all to see." She said drawing her sword and pointing it at the witch. "I don't think you will have a choice, your kingdom will be mine, as will your wife, if you don't want anything to happen to your lovely little daughter. I could always use another plaything who's young." She said before laughing maniacally as she disappeared in a flash of smoke.

So now here she was awaiting Sarui and Jiri's attempt to recreate the spell used on Nari, hoping that it was soon. She would be damned if that witch, or any other version of that bitch, were to lay a hand on her daughter. Her thoughts were hopefully, since her daughters guard, Tenten had volunteered to be the hamster in the experiment along with Jiri. She was the only one, other than Sarui, who could bring them back if things were to go wrong.

As Kyu felt her wife's breathing begin to return to normal and sleep begin to take her, she laid her wife down on bed, before going to the window, overlooking the courtyard where Jiri, Sarui, and Tenten were preparing for the spell. Tenten was soked in just her white tunic, with her bow and quiver straped to her back, her sword was sheathed on her side with a small dagger on the other side of the belt. She had on dark brown pants with a gold buckled belt and two black boots. Her hair was no longer in its usual hair buns, instead it was let down and strewn about her face, soaking wet, but she didn't care. She was focused on one thing and one thing only, getting Nari and getting her home safe, as well as confessing to her. She knew Nari, although a futa had dreamed of her lover as a knight coming to her rescue, be them another futa, or a non. Tenten was a none, so it would only make Nari's dream even greater. "Sarui, ready?" Jiri asked, her white hair also soaking wet along with her red robes and backpack filled with all their supplies. "We are ready to begin, now remember, we have no idea where you will land so be prepared for anything, understand?"

Sarui asked through her hooded cloak, "Got it." They both said, before Sarui suddenly threw what looked like a smoke bomb, but was special spell powder that allowed the magic to work, as the dust settled a sudden bolt of thunder struck the area Tenten and Jiri stood, followed by a blinding white light. When the light vanished, the two were gone, leaving only Sarui I n the Courtyard. "Good luck you two." Kyu said to herself as she watched. Lifting her head to look towards the poring sky, she saw a shooting star pass through a clearing in the clouds. '_Nari…where ever you are…please be safe.' _Was all Kyu thought and wished for as she saw the star pass by.


	3. Chapter 3

_**D.K.R: Negative Dimensions**_

**Hi everyone. Next chapter is here, sorry if it took a while, been sort of distracted a bit.**

**M.S: No you weren't, you were busy playing video games the whole time.**

**N.S: NO I wasn't! I was totally busy with working stuff like school work, the new chapters-**

**M.S: yeah right, you were playing Mass Effect 3 the whole time! **

**N.S: I know…but its SOOOOOO awesome!**

**M.S: That's not an excuse, now would please start the story already!**

**N.S: *sigh* fine, Naruto is not owned by me.**

**M.S: Neither is any other series used in this story, enjoy!**

**N.S: I hate you.**

Normal Speech

_Mental Thoughts_

**Inners/Kyuubi**

** Chapter 3: She Came in Through the Bathroom Window**

'_Another day…another casino that steals my hard earned money._'She thought, taking another swig of alcohol. Today had not been a good day for Tsunade, which she seemed to be lacking nowadays. Not only had she lost her money gambling, which she did everyday, but the casino owner had the nerve to piss her off.

She was trying her hand at this new foreign game called 'Blackjack', and for a first time player, she was just cleaning everyone out. The game was simple to her, just count the cards the dealer had and wait until you get an amount of 21. To the slug sannin, this game had to be a gift from the heavens, that the god or goddess of gambling thought that she had suffered enough loss, both hypothetically and literally, and had granted her their winning luck. Shizune, Tsunade's student and secretary, couldn't believe it either. '_This cannot be real, can it? Yes, this has to be a dream.' _She thought to her self.

Neither of them could believe this to be real, because Tsunade, no matter what, always lost. It was like the universal rule for her. She would gamble each day from the moment the casino opened to when they kicked her out for not being able to pay them back. It didn't matter what town or village they were in, it didn't matter what game she played, and it didn't matter whether she was sober or not. Tsunade always lost, plain and simple. And when the powers that be had decided to come back from their break and bring everything back to normal, things did not go smoothly. Tsunade was on the heater, with Shizune holding Ton-ton, Tsunade's pet piglet, as usual. Tsunade was dressed in her usual green coat, pants, and necklace, and Shizune was in her usual attire, midnight blue robe like shirt with a blue sash and fishnet undershirt. Tsunade an ace and just needed a 10 to win everything the casino had. To add to her adrenalin fueled gambling, she had chosen to bet all of her winnings as well. "Hit me." Tsunade said to the dealer, feeling confident that she would win. "Excuse me, m'am?" said a stern voice behind her. She turned to see a man in a dark shirt, and equally dark pants. He was practically bald, with a very short stubble layer of hair covering his head, and he had an emotionless and hard face. "I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave my casino" he said with his arms crossed. "Yeah? And who the hell are you?" Tsunade said, with a very faint slur, causing Shizune and Ton-ton to sweat drop. "I am the casino's manager and owner, and I am asking you to get out of my casino." He said calm yet firmly, his face still emotionless. "Yeah and what are you going to do hit me? Do you know who I am?" She said jabbing a finger at the man's chest.

"Umm…Tsunade?" Shizune said tapping her mistress's shoulder.

"Not now Shizune," she said brushing off Shizune's hand, "Im the legendary Slug Sannin, I could destroy you in one hit if I wanted too! Hell you should be bowing before me and begging me to be in your casino!" She ranted.

"Tsunade?" Shizune tried again

"If I wanted to I could kill you and make it look as if you died from a heart attack or a disease or even poison and get away with it! I could hit you through the walls of eleven buildings with the flick of my wrist! So who are you to come and tell me to beat it?" She yelled at him, fuming with drunken rage, giving off as much killing intent as she could. The man however stood firm, stayed calm, and held his face in an emotionless state.

"TSUNADE!" Shizune yelled.

"WHAT! What do you want Shizune!" Tsunade turned her attention to her student, to see her pointing at the gambling table. Her card was now flipped over, to reveal the ace she originally had, but onto of it were two other cards, one a ten and the other a 9. "That's 30, your over." Said the dealer, as he began to take all of Tsunade's chips back. "WHAT THE HELL!" Tsunade yelled. "Tsunade, you said hit me before the manager arrived here, and you said hit me again when you were speaking, and when the dealer asked what the ace was, you said eleven. So you lost, finally." Shizune explained calmly with a smile on her face. "M'am, get out of my casino. This is your last warning." The man said before turning away to leave, with a small smirk on his face while he laughed his ass off on the inside.

Tsunade couldn't remember much after that, Shizune said she black out and hit her head on the gambling table, and Shizune and Ton-ton had to drag her to the hotel. Now, here she was; sitting on the only bed, smelling of alcohol, and with a headache the size of a demon. The room was average for a hotel, pale yellowish peach walls, a bed with white sheets and pillows, and a nightstand which had two drawers in it with paper, and books, and apparently a complementary condom. The bathroom door, which was currently closed, was on the other side of the bed, taking the space between the bed and window that overlooked the small village. Ton-ton was napping on Tsunade's coat at the foot of the bed while Shizune was taking a shower. With the lack of anything to do, Tsunade downed the last of her sake, and laid her head back on the pillows deciding it best to sleep off her headache.

Shizune was finishing up in the bathroom, drying off her short dark hair. And looked out the small window on the wall opposite to the door. The view wasn't spectacular but it was nice. But for some reason, she had a feeling that something was coming. Call it what you will, paranoia or schizophrenia, whatever it was, Shizune sensed something powerful. Just then, a loud thunderous explosion rang out, fallowed by a blinding white light. Suddenly, Shizune was thrown back against the door as a dark purple vortex engulfed the wall, and a bound figure was fired from within it, landing on Shizune's lap, and just as it appeared, the portal disappeared, taking with it the wall of the bathroom.

Shizune opened her eyes, to see the bathroom now was in rubble, and wondered what had just happened. As she moved to get up she noticed that someone was on her. Looking down she saw a young girl, about in her teens, with long golden blonde hair. She was dressed in a torn and dirty cloak with the remnants of what must have been an elegant and beautiful dress underneath. Her face had three whisker marks on both cheeks. Her mouth was covered by a rag tied around her head, making a makeshift gag, and her hands and feet were tied as well. She was not conscious and looked as if she was knocked out, based on the bruise on her for head. But what stood out about this girl, was the gold colored fox tail that spilled out from underneath the cloak and the two gold colored fox ears on the side of the girls head. Each of the ends of the tail and ear looked as though they were dipped in ink like a quill, and both hung freely.

Shizune was amazed by the young girl's features, not only was she pretty, but she looked as if she was the epitome of everything cute and innocent. She was brought out of her musings as hands punched through the wood door and ripped it off its hinges, causing her to fall backwards to see Tsunade in a fighting stance ready to face whatever enemy was there. When she noticed the absence of the wall on the other side of the room, and the young girl in Shizune's arms, Tsunade calmed down and collected her self. "Shizune what did you do?" She said helping her student up. "I-I didn't do anything! I was simply looking out the window when suddenly this blinding light and explosion went off and threw me against the door, and suddenly this girl appeared from no where." She said trying to make it so she didn't sound crazy. Tsunade turned her attention to the unconscious girl and laid her down on the bed. Removing the cloak, she was able to get a better look at her. The fox ears and tail of course were the first things she noticed, but looking past them, she saw the whisker marked cheeks and the golden blonde hair. '_What happened to you, and where did you come from?_' she thought as she looked over the girls face. "Shizune, take the lamp and point the light over her eyes." she said in a professional tone. Shizune did as told, and brought the light over the mysterious girls face. Tsunade spread the eyelids gently open so she could get a better look at the girl. When she did she was met with the sight of beautiful sky blue eyes. The pupil did dilate when light hit it, and soon the girl began to shift as consciousness came back to her.

As she stirred, Shizune gently removed the bounds on her hands and feet, while Tsunade undid the gag on her mouth. When the girl regained full consciousness, she let out a panicked scream and hid her face in the cloak, with her hands on her head in fear. "D-don't hurt me! P-p-please, I-I'll do whatever you want j-j-just don't hurt m-me!" she said, with tears of fear and sadness on her face.

Tsunade did what would be called a maternal instinct, and wrapped her arms around the young scared girl, like a mother would do for their child. "Shhhhhh, its ok, im not going to hurt you, no one here is going to." She whispered into the scared girl's ear. When she heard the soft and gentle voice, she instantly recognized it. Her sobs of fear stopped as she looked up to see a familiar face. "Grandma Tsu?" she said questioningly, wondering if it was really her. When she saw the purple diamond on her forehead she wrapped her arms around the doctor she had known all her life. "It is! It is you! I knew it just a bad dream, I knew it!" she said while Tsunade tried to comprehend why she was called grandma, while Shizune was trying to comprehend why Tsunade hadn't thrown this person out the window, which was one of her responses to being called and old lady. "Hold on their blonde, what are you talking about? Who are you?" Tsunade asked, after calming the young girl down. Her sudden happy smile slowly turned to a frown "Y-you mean y-you don't r-remember me?" she asked in a timid tone. "I don't know if I do or not, but I need to know who you are if Im going to. So what is your name?" She said to the young girl. "B-but G-granny Tsu, y-you s-should know w-who I am. Y-you are the d-doctor of our castle, a-and you a-are m-mothers best friend." This was beginning to sound like the girl was either a distant relative and delirious or an insane girl who thinks she was her godmother. "Look, last time I checked, I am not a doctor in a castle, and there is only one girl who has me as their godmother. Now for the last time, what is your name?" Tsunade said calmly, but with a firm feel as well. She looked into the girl's eyes and noticed that she was beginning to panic the girl, based on her sad and fear full look.

Then it clicked. The bright blue eyes, the golden blonde hair, the whisker marks. It should have been clear as day as to who this girl was. "Nari? I-is that you?"

**1 HOUR LATER**

For the past hour, Nari had explained to them what had happened to her. During that time, Tsunade had thought back on what she had been told; Castles, Knights, Maidens, a princess, and most of all, Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, a benevolent and fair ruler of a kingdom. When She went to look at the bathroom and see where the supposed 'portal' had appeared based on Shizune's words, she noticed a strange symbol was burned into the tiled floor, the embers still glowing as if it were freshly made. That's when Tsunade remembered her time as a student back in Konoha; the hokage had them learn seals and strange markings as part of their training. She could never perform any of them like Jiriya or Orochimaru, but she still remembered them.

Nari had told her that the last thing she remembered seeing was a grey women who looked as if she were a snake, and wanted to do nothing but harm to the girl. Tsunade recognized the description of said person, confirming her suspicions. '_She is from another world after all. And even there the snake is still evil as he was here.' _

Knowing her former teammate, he had probably already been told of Nari by the other version of him, and were probably on their way here right now. "Shizune, grab our things, we need to get away from here." She said getting up and grabbing her green coat from the floor. "What? Why are we leaving?" Shizune asked as she grabbed what little stuff they had and placed them in a dark bag. "Nari, this world isn't the one you think it is. Here things are different and dangerous compared to your home, so I need you to come with us. I know where we can get help and bring you back to your home. Ok?" She asked the girl, helping her up from her bed. "Y-yes Granny Tsu, b-but w-where are w-we going?" she asked as she stood from the bed and wrapped the cloak around her small figure. "Nari, we are going to our home village. Konoha."

**A/N: hey guys, sorry if this one wasn't that good, sorry, hope you guys enjoyed it. Please comment and review, tips and suggestions are very very helpful. Thanks.**


	4. SPREAD IT!

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

skysky2112


	5. HEY LISTEN UP!

_**HEY! LISTEN UP!**_

As you know, there is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc)..(.and most importantly**..._THE YURI_!)**

So on **June 23rd**, there will be an **official Black Out**. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums, and message fellow authors. Thank you


End file.
